Broken Family
by Saccora
Summary: Most of Harry's friends have fallen in the final battle and now he doesnt know who to turn to as his mixed emotion for two of his remaining friends causes conflict in his life. HarryGinny HarryHermione Song Fic Short Chapters


Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late**

* * *

Harry jumped out of the way, Voldemort's curse rocketed past and struck the wall behind him. He stepped behind a large stone pillar and waited a moment to catch his breath. He leaped out from behind the pillar tumbling across the floor, "Frigus Desino," a blue ray shot from his wand but missed Voldemort, striking the back wall freezing the stone. He stood up sheltering himself behind another pillar. He saw Ron take cover two pillars down from himself, they caught each others eye and then at the same time as if sharing a single thought they stepped out and took fire. There spells shot across the room both making direct hits. Voldemort stood in shock, Harry's spell had frozen his feet to the floor and Ron's hit his left arm lighting his robes on fire. Voldemort put out the fire with his wand then pointed it down and shattered the ice.

Harry and Ron both went to take there cover again but Ron didn't move fast enough. "Crucio," he fell to the ground screaming in agony. "Come out Harry or I will kill him." Voldemort's voice rang through out the room. Harry could only here the screams coming from Ron now, he had to show himself he couldn't let anything happen to Ron. He stepped out from behind the corner and saw Voldemort standing there over Ron's twitching body, "Avada kedavara," Ron stopped screaming, he just fell limp as a flash of green light tore through the room. A girls scream echoed throughout the room, Harry without even thinking turned his wand on Voldemort, "Sanctus Exsilium," a bright white light struck Voldemort in the chest, his body turned pale then with a flash of green light it vanished. Harry ran over to Ron shaking him, "No Ron please god no!"

Harry awoke covered in a cold sweat, his heart was pounding fast as looked around his apartment. He lay there for a moment calming himself down before he decided to try to go back to sleep. He rolled over wrapped his arms around Hermione and drifted back into his deep slumber.

Harry was now sitting outside of Hogwarts under a large oak tree with Ginny. He had her wrapped in his arms as they watched the sun set across the lake. "I don't want you to leave me," Ginny said as she lay her head upon his chest.

"I don't plan on it."

Ginny sat up and turned to look at him, "Do you promise that after this is all done we will still be together, just like this."

"No, I promise we will still be together and everything will be better then this." She turned around and laid her head back on his chest as they sat in silence watching the sun set in the distance.

* * *

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Hermione asked Harry as they ate breakfast the next morning.

"Yah," Harry said without looking up at her as he continued to eat his toast.

Hermione reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "We all miss him Harry but you can't let that night haunt you for the rest of your life. You know Ron wouldn't have wanted that." She grasped his hand for a moment longer then let go.

"I know your right, and really I try not to think about it, but at night," he stopped and took a deep breath then looked up across the table at Hermione, "My dreams wander many places I don't want them to at night and I just can't control it."

"I understand Harry," she stood up crossed the table and gave him a kiss, " I am going to go do a bit of reading before I have to head into the ministry, let me know if you need anything." With that she left the room went into her study and shut the door.

Harry picked up his dishes then moved into the living room, he pulled out his Firebolt and his polishing kit. He hadn't been flying in almost a month, he rarely had the chance to anymore as busy as he was working at the ministry. He had just started to polish the broom when he heard a knock at the door. He sat his stuff down crossed to the other side of the living room to answer the door. Harry was shocked to see Ginny standing there on his doorstep, they stood for a moment in silence until finally Harry spoke up. "Ginny what are you doing here?" he asked. She just looked at him as her eyes started to swell up with tears.

"Ginny are you ok?" he asked her as he let her into the room. She crossed over to the couch with out saying anything and sat down just looking at Harry. Harry walked over and sat on the couch next to her, he wasn't sure what to do. A moment of silence passed Ginny turned to him her eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry," was all she managed to say before she covered her face with her hands and wept.

"Your sorry?" Harry said, now glad that Hermione had sound proofed the study door so she wouldn't be disturbed. "Ginny what do you mean your sorry, what are you sorry about?" He asked her hoping that she would stop crying and speak to him. She started to calm herself down but still didn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry I blamed you, I'm sorry I got mad at you, I'm... I'm sorry I let you go." Harry sat for a minute stunned he had no idea what to say in response to that. Ginny reached over and took his hand, then she looked up at him. "I know that I shouldn't be here but I had to come. I haven't had a single nights sleep in the last month that I didn't wish you were holding me, and now I keep dreaming about you... about us." She squeezed his hands a little waiting for him to say something, anything.

"I have Hermione now," was all Harry managed to say though he never let go of Ginny's hands. "Ginny, I'm sorry but we broke up I really can't be doing this. What if Hermione came out what would we do then?"

Ginny moved in closer to him, "Harry, I still love you. I made a stupid move when I broke it off and now I want you back. I care for Hermione but do you really think you two should be together." She stopped for a second to gather her thoughts, turning her head away from him now she started speaking again slowly, "Harry can you tell me you honestly don't think about me anymore?"

Harry's thoughts wondered back to the dream he had the night before, it hadn't been the first one either. The truth was almost every night he dreamt of her, just as every night he dreamt of Ron. The two dreams now seemed to coincide with each other, he hadn't managed to tell Hermione this yet unsure of what she would think about it. "Ginny thats not the point, we broke up and now..."

"Harry if Hermione wasn't in the picture would you take me back?" she asked him as she turned her head staring him straight in the eyes now.

In a heartbeat Harry thought to himself. He sat looking at Ginny now her red hair was down and straight today, her bangs pulled back behind her ears. She was beautiful, he loved everything about her but they hadn't spoken since they had broken up after Ron's death and now here she was sitting on his couch holding his hands. "Ginny, Hermione and I are together so that question is pointless."

"I only ask because if the answer is yes then you should consider maybe you two shouldn't be together. I know you wouldn't want to hurt her Harry." They sat once again in silence staring into each others eyes, then Ginny leaned in and kissed him. After that she stood up and walked over to the door. "I need you back," she said as she opened the door and walked outside.

Harry sat silently unsure of what had just happened, it felt like one of his dreams but he knew that it was real. After a few minutes had passed he stood up and walked over to Hermione's study unable to sit alone with his thoughts any longer. He opened the door and stepped in. Hermione was sitting down by the fire, she sat down the book she had been reading and turned to him, "Harry you ok?" she asked him as he walked over to her. He kissed her then sat down in the chair next hers, "I'm fine."


End file.
